Double Take
by Colbxious
Summary: In a fluke of fate, in the prime of his life, Uzumaki Naruto is forced to start over. Unbeknownst to him, he is chosen once again as the Child of Prophecy. This time around he won't be alone. Raised by legends can he step into his own? Can he find love, power, prestige, peace? NaruTsu


**A/N:  
**

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank all of you for checking out my story! It's my first one so, as of now, my skills as a writer are unrefined. However, I'm going to try my best to give you all a top-tier story! I would love to hear your thoughts on it and any kind of constructive criticism that you feel appropriate. Also, I am currently in search of a beta-reader, I self-edited this chapter but would love it if I could have someone to ping ideas off of! So if anyone is interested just shoot me a PM.**

** A little warning, the Naruto in this story will be very strong. However, I will make him work and suffer for everything he gets, but it is totally up to my discretion how kick-ass everyone is. However if you believe there is a disproportionate amount of kick ass, well then let me know. Also I'm going to try and shoot for as much realism as I can. That means the scale of everything will be upped 10X. More people, more ninja, more missions, more samurai; the whole shebang. I believe that will give a sort of scale of things. That means that each nations armies are made of traditional Japanese components(samurai, archers, spear-men etc.) while the hidden villages supply the ninja. I plan for a really sweet mixture of both that highlights just how destructive the stuff we see in the anime can get. You will see battles with numbers in the hundreds of thousand... for the nations. For the villages, I believe that Konoha should have a population of around 50,000, simply because it is recognized as the largest village. I will base the others around that parameter. I want to show just how amazingly strong all the ninja can be, so just be prepared. Another thing would be that i have an unashamed love for elemental manipulation, so expect to see that alot. Also I will have a pretty liberal interpretation of the powers that one sees. For example, I will use Naruto's gravity manipulation in cool new ways; some not exactly specified in the canon. If you don't like that... well then shut up.  
**

**Speech Patterns:**

"Oi! Ero-Jiji! What the hell are you talking about?"- Normal Human Speech  
_"Where am I?"- Normal Human_ Thought  
**"Insolent Ningen! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! I tear men's souls asunder!"- Bijū/Summons/Rikudō Sennin Speech  
_"Stupid dumb-asses, fall for that 'Tear men's souls asunder' bit every time"- _****Bijū/Summons/****Rikudō Sennin Thought**  


**********Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its original components. All original characters and jutsu are mine though.**

**Well that huge A/N out of the way... Enjoy the show!**

_**Chapter 1: A Jinchūriki Reborn!**_

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was sleeping peacefully. The serene village reminded many of a dream. To others; the realization of 'The Will of Fire'. However, despite the idyllic presentation underneath was a sleeping lion. One who dominated on the battlefields of the First Shinobi War, disregarding the simple fact of being outnumbered 3 to 1. It was in the great tree of Konoha that one finds three people lounging in its center of government, the Hokage Tower. The building was a large and imposing, multi-leveled structure constructed of deep red wood with the kanji for fire (火) boldly emblazoned on the front.

One, the current Hokage, was roughly 6' with white, shaggy hair, and red eyes. He was one a paler completion with three red markings on his face, reminiscent of the famed Inuzuka; one under each eye and another on his chin. His visage was one of serious contemplation, similar to a scholar, mixed with the appraising eye of a master jeweler, honed by the years of leadership on and off the battlefield. A slight smirk adorned his normally calm visage, while his red eyes dance in the light like an amused fire. Sitting at his desk, the man wore a blue kimono shirt with a fishnet undershirt and pale yellow obi. Dark blue pants with tape on the right leg and blue shinobi sandals. He was the Nidiame Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Tobirama.

The man, laughing uproariously, next to him stood a proud 6' 2". He had waist-length dark hair with dark almond-shaped eyes. He had deep tanned skin which set the stage for his face. One brimming with kindness and joviality, easily slipping into a large smile and loud laugh as his student was telling the group a story. Despite the almost comical way he burst out laughing, around him was an aura if authority, not commanding but more gentle, one of a true leader. Lounging on a futon nearby, the man's dress much resembled his brother only his was a light brown kimono shirt with a fish-net undershirt and dark brown obi. He word black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. He was the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Shinobi no Kami, Senju Hashirama.

The last man in the group was undoubtably the youngest one, around 18. Standing around 5' 11", he had a commanding presence of one familiar with command confident in oneself and their abilities. His spiky brown hair bounced around in tune to its owner's animated storytelling. The teen's dark brown eyes alight at the story, filled with mirth, while he was trying hard to talk through the face splitting grin plastered on his light tan face. The man was an elite jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, proud member of the Sarutobi clan, Sarutobi Hiruzen. All the while he was dancing around animatedly, acting out the drama of an encounter he had earlier.

"...So then this little white-haired gaki starts screaming" changing his voice to a child's "Me? Pervert? No, no, no... I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" Pumping his fist in the air, doing his best to imitate the kid he met, "then out of nowhere we both here some girls scream 'Pervert? Where?!'" Getting a little red-faced from laughter, joined by all in the room, even the Hokage's secret guard, the ANBU. Wiping a tear, "aw Kami! So pretty soon this kid is running for his life from like 30 of the women in the hot spring!" At that everybody just lost it at the thought of a boy getting into such trouble. From the roaring laugh of the Shodai, the desk pounding of the Nidiame, to the chest heaving of the Sarutobi, the office of the Hokage was alive and joyous.

Suddenly, all three sensor shinobi felt an incredible burst of chakra in the forest outside Konoha. Laughter dying immediately, the men turned towards the feeling, and, at the sight of the huge pillar of vibrant light coming from the woods; was gobsmacked. The chakra was darker than most, forming a brilliant blue as opposed to the usual clear blue. Another abnormality was its density; it was grinding up the area like a drill.  
"What the hell is that?!" Exclaimed the Sarutobi as he ran to the balcony, quickly followed by the older men.  
The Nidiame turned to them and barked, "We are going to go check it out!" Their agreement lost in the wind as the white-haired man blasted off the balcony and towards the dying pillar of pure chakra, minds cranking overdrive to explain what was happening.

* * *

**Forest outside Konoha**

* * *

Leaping from tree to tree at max speed the three legends were fast approaching the epicenter of the chakra. As they got closer they found it hard to move with such dense chakra.

"Damn! What the hell is this?! It's like wading through knee-high water!" Yelled Hiruzen over the whipping wind. An evaluation from Hashirama followed Tobirama's terse nod, "Tobi-otouto! We need to tread carefully, I don't like not knowing what we are walking into!"  
"I know aniki I'm trying to think!" Looking back to continue, a low, sad, mumble- on the edge of his heightened senses- squashed his thoughts.

Sighing, the Nidiame Hokage inquired, "What was that aniki?"

"I said, 'you didn't have to be so mean otouto, I was just trying to help.'" That's where the blubbering started, however, luckily, that was also when Hiruzen decided to placate his Sensei.

Going up, patting the quivering man on the back, the young Sarutobi said, " Sensei, when this is all over I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat"

Hiruzen then suddenly found himself face-to-face with a starry-eyed Shodai, "Really? Really, Saru you would do that for your _favorite_ sensei?!" Leaning back and weakly nodding, "Once we're finished here I-" but all that remained of the famous Shinobi no Kami was a human shaped silhouette of smoke. Sighing once again, Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose, " Of all the foolish things Mito-nee passed on to my brother his insatiable desire for ramen is, by far, the most tedious.

"Haha, but Sensei that's part of his charm, ne?"

"Oh! That reminds me," turning back to the Sarutobi, " it has been a long while since you've sparred with your _favorite_ sensei, hmm Saru?" The tone of voice and glint of his eye made the man pale and shiver. Seeing and hearing his student shake like a leaf and stutter made the white-haired man smirk,_"I still got it"_. "Now, now, Saru, it's not the time for one to quake in one's boots. We need to catch up to my foolish aniki." The Suiton user said smugly.

A little farther up the way they caught up with Hashirama, who was crouching in a tree. He turned to them with a serious expression, not saying a word he simply pointed to his right.

What they saw made them gasp, it was a large crater. Its circumference; roughly that of the Hokage Tower. While its depth was around ten feet deep. This, however, is not what surprised them(fighting for survival all ones life has that effect on people). What surprised them was that there was a little boy, lying, at the epicenter of the blast. The boy looked around four years old, he had spiky blond hair. Another feature was his noble bone structure, it was easy to see in the future that his face would be quite regal. That was all they could tell, due to his closed eyes.

"What is a that boy doing there?!" Hiruzen exclaimed

"I don't know but let us go ahead carefully, it is safe to assume that the chakra came from the boy. Ni-san, prepare the area!"

"Hai!"

Placing his hands in the Snake seal, "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!**_(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)_", immediately, large trees started rising out of the crater with a mind of their own. This continued until the boy himself was leaning against the trunk of a large deciduous tree.

Approaching swiftly, the three men surrounded the boy. Signaling to the only world-renowned medic present, Senju Hashirama, he ran a diagnostic jutsu. "He has no sign of external injury, however he is almost completely out of chakra. Otouto, I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Hai, aniki, we'll all go there is no other evidence here anyway."

* * *

**Naruto's Mind-Scape**

* * *

Behind the massive bars of the **Shiki Fūjin** two large red eyes with slit pupils snapped open. Both orbs were burning with two emotions not usually seen in them, confusion and fear.

_**"What? What is happening? Why do I feel so weak? What did the kit get us into now?"**_

The sound of, a man's, footsteps quelled the chakra beasts erratic thoughts and the feeling of a very old yet familiar chakra signature piqued its curiosity. A scan of the beings intentions only returned with fondness and love. It breathed out a breathy **"...Tou-chan?..."**

** "Ahh Ku-chan! I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice little old me!"** The chuckling figure continued, **"I know you are wondering what is going on,"** seeing the confusion it the huge eyes, the man decided to elaborate. **"Seeing as we don't have much time so I'm gunna give you the short version. You and the 'kit' were forcibly ripped from your dimension, by an odd mixture of youki, and two techniques I'm not familiar with. However the result is that you were unceremoniously dropped in this one. In this dimension, Naruto doesn't house you, instead it is another. One I'm sure you are familiar with, Uzumaki Mito. The draining feeling is you being forcibly merged with the other you in Mito, as there can only be one of each in a dimension."** suddenly, the man stopped his rant, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, **"You still following me?"**

Snorting in amusement, **"Hai tou-chan!"** Then it blinked, and tilted its head to denote confusion, **"Hold on question, what will happen to the kit when his double is born in this world?"**

A broad smile erupts on the man's face, **" Ah! You always were a sharp one, ne?"** the proud smile turned predatory,** "However the 'kit' will be fine, I've taken the liberty of using your youki to completely alter his DNA and make a few...favorable modifications to ensure his success in the future. Ano, Kurama, it seems you've taken a shine to the boy."** A bark of laughter escaped his lips seeing his eldest sputter like a child, _**"It has been far too long since I've pulled a fast one on** **Kurama."**_

Finally calming down, the man continued, **"Also I left his subconscious his battle-field instincts. So the boy has the instincts and presence of a 25 year old Hokage. Yet I have removed many of his memories, with the hope that the boy can have a normal life. Of course I kept everything about his ideals and a few subconscious feelings about his 'precious people',"** How he said this confused the sealed giant, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Feeling it-self slipping away and knowing it had one more question before it had to leave, rumbling , **"Tou-chan, why do you care about the kit so much?"**

With this question the man became silent until, **"why, my dear kitsune, that is a simple question."** Approaching just enough for the low light to illuminate his metallic purple eyes with concentric rings in them, **"it's because, the boy is my heir."**

With that, the fox's conscious faded; _**"stay safe kit, don't be such a gaki this time around."**_

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Three days.

That's how much time has passed since the young mystery boy was found in the forest outside the village. Now that same 'adorable blond boy' that the nurses loved to fuss about was now showing signs of waking up.

Nose twitching, the smell of sterility assaults him. The proof of something outside the void. Soon a fist formed, scrunching up the bed sheet.

_"Soft"_

Quickly, after feeling the bed, a rhythmic _beep... beep...beep..._ invades his ears. The noise made his eye twitch; a world of colors sears the optic nerves. Blinking, _"Well this is rather bland...wait, where am I? How did I get here? Who am I?"_, he focused in on a woman, in white medical uniform. The very light blue glow around her interested him, looking up to her, he saw that she was looking at him wide-eyed, deep brown pools, full of shock and concern. Attempts at human speech, rewarded with a dry groan. She jumped, startled by the noise, and then darted off to parts unknown.

When she was gone, he started to move around more, sitting up fully the boy had his attention solely to his bandages. He was too deep in his examination that he didn't notice the slight chakra disruption, signaling that people entered the room. When a voice broke the silence he started, "It's good to see that you are finally up."

Going with his gut, the boy closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

"We found you out in the forest near here. I was wondering if you knew how you got there?"

Registering an intake of breath, possibly foreshadowing answers, the occupants of the room strained to hear. However, the blond was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps and the door exploding into the room.

The blond's head snapped up to watch the scene unfold. He soon had to blink as his eyes saw two huge blinding lights in front of him. Rubbing his eyes and squinting the boy could tell that the two in his room before jumped in front of his bed to impede whatever threat might emerge. Instinctively willing the blinding light to dim to a cool glow, allowed Naruto a view on the unfolding drama. There were two in front of his bed, the man on the left had a brown kimono top and long, straight, charcoal hair. The man on the left looked like his opposite, short, shaggy white hair crowned his head while a blue kimono adorned his torso. Both were tense, know who was about to make a mess of the situation. The man on the left shouted, "Wait Saru don-"

"Hurry Enma! Blondie-chan is in trouble!"

CRACK, the door shattered like glass, bathing the room in a thick, settling, dust cloud.

The one on the right, with the blue kimono top, deadpanned, "-'t do that" he finished, adding a sigh for good measure.

Focusing into the dust, Naruto's eyes pierced the cloud, revealing a tall, brown-haired man holding a Bo-staff at the ready. He wore a black shinobi pants with a fishnet undershirt. Above that was a black v-neck and a green flack-jacket. His visage was adorned with a fierce expression. This suddenly faded to one of extreme embarrassment, when the dust settled and revealed his surroundings.

"He he, ummm hey guys!", scratching the back of his head nervously, "I, um, thought that Blondie-chan" pointing at the bed "was in trouble-" The Bo-staff wielder's excuse was sidelined by a poof of smoke and angry shout, **"Saru! You fool! You summoned saying it was an emergency! Who the hell is 'Blondie-chan'? How couldn't you tell it was your sensei in the room! AHHHH it's a good thing you are in the hospital where your stupidity can be quarantined!"**

All everybody could do is sweat-drop as they listened to argument emanating from the cloud of smoke slowly devolve into the sound of a fist hitting flesh. It was only worse for Naruto, who got to watch the entire ordeal. Their sweat-drops only grew larger when a breeze blew the remaining smoke away.

Revealing a large snow-white monkey. His face, contorted into a rage that was only emphasized by the fist now buried in the object of his ire. The ape's brown eyes smoldering at his victim, holding only molten rage, due to his actions. His dress; a tiger-striped vest lined with fur. Besides that, the most prominent item was the Konoha hitai-ate resting atop his brow. The man's pleas did nothing to stem the beating dispensed by the enraged simian. Observing its surroundings it discreetly met the blond's eyes, tossed the ragged corps-body into the nearest wall, and promptly dispelled himself.

_**"The Sage's eyes? Impossible! In any case they'll need to be informed immediately."**_

The comatose victim was promptly dropped against a wall when the only thing keeping him up left in a 'poof' of smoke. The same warm voice let out a nervous chuckle, "... sorry about that it seems our student is a bit..._excitable._"

"Don't worry aniki, I'll take care of him."

Turning around to look at the blond's, now closed, eyes; he pressed on. "Now, why don't we talk since he", thumbing to his student, "is settled, okay?" Taking the silence as a sign to continue the warm voice pressed on, "My name is Senju Hashirama, I am a former leader, or Hokage, of this village. In fact, I was the first; pretty cool huh? Anyway, the man next to me is Senju Tobirama, my otouto, he is the current, or Nidiame, Hokage. The gaki, unconscious on the ground over there" thumbing to the man on the ground, "is an elite Jōnin, high ninja, despite the way he acts" Naruto's ears twitched, looking down, not showing his confusion.

_"That stuff doesn't matter now, just focus! Listen for the important imformation."_

Zoning back in to the speaker he caught, "-are in Konohagakure no Sato."

_"Why does that tug at my memory?"_

"- found you out in the forest unconscious."

Stiffing, _"What?!"_

Fortunately the, shell-shocked, lad managed to tune in and catch the stern, yet kind, white-haired man asking him his name.

_"M-my name?"_

As if sensing the his growing panic a comforting voice floats through his head, **"...Naruto..."**

_"What?! Who's there?"_

**"Kodomo...your name is Naruto"**

Naruto stiffens, his hands covered in a cool sweat. Ignoring the concerned looks from the other occupants in favor of rooting out the spectre.

"Who... who are you? Why are you in my head?"

A light chuckle rang through his head.

**"Wakai ichi, ****in time, **everything will be explained. However, the three looking at you seem concerned, it would be best if you told them your name."

Pushing the phantom conscious away for now, Naruto quietly tested the name out for himself, "…Naruto…"

All in the room barely caught that; even with their enhanced senses.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear that right…Naruto?"

Naruto's head popped up, eyes wide, and looked Hashirama in the eyes; a gasp escaped the lips of everyone in the room.

"Hai. My name is Naruto"

Sarutobi recovered from his shock first to look over at the white-haired male in the room. "Sensei is that what I think-" "Yes it is... The legendary Rinnegan" As the shocked men stared at the bright orange sclera, small pupil, and singular ring around the pupil. Suddenly the white-haired man barked, "Saru! Get a doctor in here now." The white-haired man barked to the young brown-haired man.

"Hai Sensei!"

The older black-haired man looked at the white-haired man quizzically and questioned him with a "Tobi-otouto, what are you thinking?

Turning to him he shot back "Hashi-nii I'm curious about the boy and I believe a blood-test will enlighten us."  
As if on cue an old man with wispy grey hair walked in with a needle. "Senju-sama! What is it you need?" The man inquired with a deep bow for emphasis. The white- haired man sighed and then said "At ease, I simply would like you to give this boy" motioning to Naruto -who was looking mighty confused with the proceedings- "a simple blood test." The man smiled at Naruto; "Ah! Not a problem Hokage-sama. I'll be done in a jiffy!"

The man then strode over to Naruto, picking up a needle from a nearby table. Just before he drew the blood of our blonde hero he said "Alright boyo this is gunn-" when a, "GAH!", interrupted him. He thrust the needle in quickly, drew the blood, and backed away. However he did see one strange thing, in that as soon as he withdrew the needle, the wound immediately closed up. Unable to stop himself he whispered an "...extraordinary"

"Doctor-san what is it?" queried the black-haired Senju.

Wide-eyed the old doctor turned and exclaimed:"Hokage-sama, the boy... His arm was healing as I pulled the syringe out of it!"

_"What? That's impossible! That type of regeneration isn't human!"_

Seeing his elder brothers shock through his calm emotional mask Tobirama puts on his "Hokage face" (as Hiruzen teases) he orders "None of what you have seen today will be revealed to anyone. Am I clear?" With just enough Authority (a purer form of Killing Intent) to have the man snap to attention with a swift, "Hai Hokage-sama!" "Good you are dismissed. Contact me with the results of the blood test" Knowing a dismissal when he hears one the doctor bowed to the three men and he scurried away.  
When he heard the "click" of the door closing, Hiruzen drew a quick silencing seal and said "Sensei what are you thinking?"

"Nothing of note now however when we receive the results of blood-test I shall give voice to them. Now Hashirama-nii and I have a council meeting to get to-"

"Ughh do we have to? Why did you even bother making that stupid council!"

"Yes! Aniki, WE have to go! Now!"

With that Hashirama pouted and stomped his foot like a child and Hiruzen just sweat-dropped at the brothers interaction. Two of the most feared shinobi in the world bickering like children; isn't something one sees everyday. All of the sudden, the white-haired man got a devious look on his face, "...or do I need to tell Mito-neechan about you skipping your meeting to skip stones with Madara-nii again?" With that the black-haired man went paler then the hospital sheets and shook like the leaves of his famous village. He gulped stammering "N-n-now l-lets n-not-t keep-p the c-council w-w-wa-iting otout-t-o" and with that the great Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was gone in a panic swirl of leaves.

Tobirama smirked "hmph, sometimes he is just too easy...", sighing, he turned to Hiruzen. "Now, Saru look after the boy." One swirl of water later, he too was gone.

Sarutobi Hiruzen just sighed at their antics. Suddenly the room was quiet enough to pick up the distinct sound of a child's even breathing, indicating that the young blonde had passed out from either exhaustion or stress Sarutobi couldn't tell. However this allowed the teenager to look at the boy closely for the first time. His disheveled golden locks reflected the sun as they framed his face, basking it in a sort of ethereal glow. Hiruzen could tell that once the boy was older that he'd have to keep the women away with a stick. That made Hiruzen chuckle and then suddenly pale _"oh no...fan girls"_ he shivered at the thought then banished it from his mind. He felt strangely calm in the blonde's presence but at the same time felt himself stand a little straighter subconsciously. It was the same aura given off by both of his Sensei. Hanging around them like a shroud, a wonderful miasma, that demanded respect and obedience but at the same time fostered love and adoration. _"Well, well, well, look at you; a born leader."_ The Sarutobi thought, his chest filling with pride, ruffling the child's hair he whispered "Of course, I would expect nothing less from my otouto." Touching his mouth and then scratching his chin _"Otouto?... Hai, my otouto."_ He then sat down to meditate, all the while sporting a mega-watt grin at the schemes of how he was going to get both of his Sensei to let him take the boy in.

* * *

**- Time Skip: One Week -**

* * *

Throughout the week, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen visited Naruto constantly. He was even introduced to Hashirama's wife Uzumaki Mito and his friend Uchiha Madara. Uzumaki Mito was an exceptionally beautiful woman. Long flowing red hair, normally styled up into buns with seal tags hanging off them. She wore a white, high-collared, blouse. On the back was the standard 'Uzumaki Spiral', a reminder of their heritage in the storms. She wore .She had violet, pupiless, eyes and a purple rhombus marking on her forehead. She had a blend of exotic features, nobility, and physical strength most, women, only dreamed off. Uchiha Madara was a totally different character. Hardened, from a life on the battlefield, his visage looked to be etched in stone. Standing proud, at 6" 1', he radiated the confidence of not just a survivor; but a conqueror. He had waist-length black hair and dark black eyes, they were deep and at the bottom of them, on could see he hid a great pain. He wore a black kimono top with the Uchiha fan on the back. On his legs were black anbu pants and shinobi sandals. They were all quite taken with the young blonde, including, surprisingly enough, Madara. He even got the usually stoic Uchiha to chuckle at the boys antics. It warmed Hashirama's heart that his best friend had someone to help love after the tragic loss of Izuna.  
As the week passed the boy had also started to talk to his tenant...

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu: One week ago**

* * *

While on the outside, to his Sarutobi guardian, Naruto looked was sleeping peacefully. On the inside; something totally different was occurring. It was something much more... revolutionary...

* * *

**Naruto's Mind-Scape**

* * *

"...hello..." the young voice of the boy called out, it reverberated around his surroundings. Checking his surroundings, he was in a long hallway, it's darkness punctuated by several low flickering torches every ten feet or so.

_"Where the hell am I?"_

**"... Come kodomo... Just alittle further..."** A voice echoed down the hall.

Walking a little farther our blond hero could make out a large wooden door. Approaching the door and touching the handle Naruto suddenly collapsed on one knee breaking out in a cold sweat. Fear started to gnaw at his stomach, invading his thoughts and implanting images of defeat and death. Faces flew by his mind's eye, ones he didn't know. Flashes of silver, and pink hair, followed by booming explosions threatened to overwhelm the young blond. A choked cry died in his throat when a flash of light blonde hair tugged at his brain. Focusing in, all he saw was a pair of warm hazel eyes. As he gazed into them he found an unexplained protective urge run through him. Drawing on this new resolve, Naruto stood up and the opened the door swiftly. What he saw made him gasp.

There was a man in front of him. He was rather tall, 6' 1", with a spiky mop of tan hair; reminiscent to Naruto's own spiky golden mop, only with two spikes that look like horns. He had on a white haori (full-length cloak) with a necklace composed of six magatama. Also the man had an air of wisdom and nobility about him, one that commanded respect and obedience. However the single most striking aspect of the man before him were his eyes; metallic-purple sclera, a small pupil with concentric four concentric rings surrounding it. Now, the mans eyes hypnotized our young blond, causing him to stare intently in them. _"Woah...those are really sweet"_ his musings were cut short by a light chuckle, **"Yeah, they are pretty cool aren't they"** while the man pointed to his eyes with a large smile.

Blushing, Naruto uttered an intelligent "huh?" causing the man to throw his head back and roared with laughter, a rich regal sound that floated thought the air. Pouting, Naruto puffed his cheeks and then shouted "What is so funny?!"** "Hahaha kodomo, you are what is so funny"** the man poked Naruto in the head, almost to emphasis his point. "Humph!... Wait a minute, where are we? And WHO are YOU?!" The boy's eyes widened and he jumped back, pointing an accusatory finger at the chuckling man. Getting himself under control, the man looked Naruto right in the eye and said with authority, **"yes kodomo there is much we must discuss. I'll answer both the questions you ask and the ones you don't. So, be silent, all will be made clear. My name is Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, however, I was known in my time as the Rikudō Sennin. As for where you are? Well that's a simple one...",** tapping his temple with his hand,** "We are in your head. Look around, you might be pretty amazed with what you see..."** The Sage then made a dramatic sweeping gesture. As the boy was made aware of the duo's surroundings, confusion turned into amazement. Illuminated by a cool light that saturated his mind, akin to the moon, they both were on the bank of a medium-sized lake the was nestled in the valley of several great mountains. The peaks, like teeth trying to gouge the sky. Yet one of the 'teeth', in the maw, was broken by a large water fall. It fed a river flowing back to the lake. It was beautiful, breathtaking, majestic...

"NANI? It's all dirt and water? There should be snow on top of that mountain, and where is the grass or trees?" Yes, the veritable paradise was only made of rock and rivers, crags and creeks, earth and water. **"Hahaha, very astute of you, wakai ichi! In truth I was wonder how long it would be until that outburst would come forth!"** Hagoromo mused eyes full of mirth at his companion. **"None the less I will explain, this"**, gesturing at the valley,** "is called your; 'mind-scape'. It is the place in which your inner conscious rests when your body is disabled or you learn to reach it at will. The 'mind-scape' is a representation of both your psyche, and self-view. It is normally unreachable by most normal people. Yet, we have both discovered that you are far from normal."** Ignoring the indignant squawk from the boy,** "however, due to my presence inside of your mind I altered it a bit. So, now, not only does it serve its original purpose, but it also shows your chakra and it's natures. The benefit of this, is it allows you to innately commune with your chakra core, and understand its fundamentals more than most. As you so eloquently put it the 'dirt and water' means that, for now, your chakra natures are Doton and Suiton respectively. Normally, this by would be remarkable, except for the fact that those"**pointing to Naruto's eyes** "are the same as these."** He finished pointing to his own eyes. He suddenly cocked his head to the side, as if suddenly remembering something, **"Oh yeah wait... it is remarkable anyway!"**

The pure confusion rolling off the boy was almost suffocating, "Chakra? Chakra natures? What the hell are those? Better yet why does it sounds so familiar?" The Sage just sighed, **_"well he should know what it is instinctively, so all he needs is some prodding."_** Holding up his right hand the legend lectured, **"Naruto-kun,"** raising the glowing hand, **"this is chakra it is the..."** then a trance-like voice picked up, "...combination of physical and spiritual energy in a person that can be drawn upon to do a variety of techniques; or jutsu." The boy just snapped his hands over his mouth and looked up with white, saucer-like eyes. The pulsing blue miasma coating his right hand suddenly calmed and, as if it had a mind of its own, sharped to make his hand blade like, **"chakra can be 'manipulated', just like any other muscle in your body..."** "This allows one to effectivly utilize jutsu and other things." _"Kami, what the hell is wrong with me? How do I know this crap?" _Ignoring his _'life crisis'_, the Sage smirked and continued the lecture by raising his, now on fire, left hand, **"Chakra natures are advanced forms of chakra manipulation, allowing one to bend the very elements to their will. Affinities are predispositions that the body has towards elemental manipulation. The five natures, naturally found, are: Doton, Suiton, Katon, Raiton, and Fūton_. _They vary in strength and number, however, they can be built up through various activities."**

He stopped, momentarily, to allow the boy to process that hefty amount of information. He soon was stopped from asking a question by, a hand from, the Sage. **" I can see your confusion, but you must trust what I say, ****in time, ****ALL, shall be explained ."** On the inside the Sage was truly impressed with the young ones ability to process the information he just blasted him with. _**" It's truly remarkable how he is able to process things so quickly",**_ he smirked, _**"however I wouldn't have expected any less from my heir"**_. Banishing those thoughts, the older man continued on with the lesson.

**"You are thinking to yourself 'why did he point to my eyes?' Well I'm going to answer that now. You, Naruto, have a dōjutsu, a specialized eye technique that allows you to do amazing things; things others can only dream of doing. You and I have the 'Rinnegan'. Minus that yours is only on the first stage, and mine is fully developed. However, this means more than you simply have kick-ass eyes. It means that you are my heir, the one meant to bring peace to this world. You will have to work for every slice of power you gain. Let me make one thing abundently clear Naruto-kun, the only thing destined to you, was potential and the only thing given to you; will be instruction. You are not better than anyone, and if I see you lording over people I will have to kick your ass, got it?"** Naruto, gulping, nodded so fast his head was a golden blur.

**"Haha, good, now back to the lesson! Before you learn anything more about it, I'm going to teach you how to turn them off. I'm not surprised you didn't feel the drain because"** he thumbed to the lake **" that lake there is also a measure of your chakra levels, and they are surprisingly massive and dense for being so peaceful and calm."** _**"Probably because he hasn't fully activated his chakra, but I'll leave that to other sensei"**_ Hagomoro thought dubiously. **"Now focus on your eyes, do you feel a trickle going into them?"** Naruto paused and the nodded **" good, now I want to you to put your hands like this," **placing his hands in the '** cut that trickle off."**

Concentrating, Naruto snipped what felt like two strings going to his eyes. To Naruto, the difference was immediate, the differ colored haze that were around everything faded, and the colors also dimmed. Everything seemed to pick up speed and the distance in which he could see also shortened. The Sage, watching the boy, could see his pupil grow and the previously bright orange iris change to a beautiful cerulean blue with an orange ring on the edge of his iris, while the single concentric ring opened until it disappeared from his eye.

"Woah..." His beautiful multi-colored eyes widening at the change "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

The sage winced, and picked his ear with his pinky, at the volume of his outcry **"...Indeed...It certainly was flashy. However that is probably because it is different than mine. Regardless I believe that this is enough for today. I know that you have many more questions and yes I do have answers to them all but for now this is acceptable. You need to rest and tomorrow night I shall explain more. The task I have for you today is to not only interact with your visitors but also to continue to activate and deactivate your Rinnegan until it is second nature to you, and then once that is over, deactivate it for the day. Now, wakai ichi, get some rest."**

The exhaustion of the day, suddenly, caught up with the little boy and he whispered a "mhm...goodnight Jiji" and promptly passed out. Falling on the ground with a distinct thud. Hagomoro just sweat-dropped and then smiled warmly at the blond. A warmth in his chest as he was called _"Jiji"_. Ruffling his golden locks, the world-renowned sennin had a feeling that things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

Over the week, Hagoromo instructed about chakra, which mostly included meditation. A LOT of meditation, in the hope of forging a deep connection of Naruto's own unique chakra. It was especially important due to how strong it was, while no where near the Shodai, yet, it was a good deal more potent then most. and learning how to enter and exit the mind-scape with relative ease. This forced the boy to meditate both in and outside the mind-scape.

Due to both his Rinnegan, and the Sage's influence in his mind-scape, the representation of the elements, the lake and mountains, behaved the same as the real elements. So, by meditating in his mind-scape, Naruto just started to understand how his two elements function and react with each other. However, the Rikudō Sennin adamantly refused for him to try to manipulate any form of chakra out of his mind. When our blond boy tried to pry, the Sage would just smile and say **"All in good time wakai ichi."** After that he would poke him in the forehead then have him meditate some more.

In the outside world, the week was relatively uneventful. That is, _after_ getting over the shock of finding him with beautiful blue-orange eyes the day after his meeting with the Sage. Due to his endearing personality and lack of personal details, each of the visitors secretly agreed to learn more about the boy. They were free to choose their method. Tobirama played Shogi, while Hiruzen played Go. To the great surprise, and delight, of the two men the young one took to both games like a fish to water. Now, he didn't win but he put up a better fight than most against the two giants. Hashirama and Mito would leave him books, on history and other things, then they would all talk to him about them. The boy soon showed an insatiable desire to learn, and tore through everything given to him with ease. Moving through history, poetry, fiction, shinobi rules, tactics, politics, etc. all of it just 'clicked'. Soon after Mito would leave, Madara and the other men would play poker with the boy under the guise of "Male Bonding Time". They quickly learned that the blond had the devil's luck, garnering large amounts of favors, and candy, from all the men. All of the adults soon realized how much fun it was to just talk and bond with the young Rinnegan wielder. He wormed his way into their hearts, and even started to call Madara and Hashirama "Ojiisan" and Mito "Baachan". Much to everyone's amusement but they took it in stride. Soon after Tobirama was "Ojisan" and the young Sarutobi was "Aniki". The rag-tag group would find themselves chuckling at random instances, when the smiling boy would enter their thoughts.

The day had finally arrived, tension so thick a rusty kunai would shred it. The day the blood-test results was upon our ramshackle group. Once the doctor arrived he pulled all of the adults into a separate room. After Mito sealed it, the doctor spoke up, "Hokage-sama, the results of the blood test are...extraordinary"  
The white-haired man's eyes narrowed, "explain." Not needing anymore encouragement, the doctor jumped right in; " Well, per your orders, Senju-sama, we tested a sample of the patient's blood. I apologize for being so long in getting the results, but to be confident in the results I had to redo them. As for _what_ we found... well you're going to want to see this" The doctor handed the Second Hokage the chart in his hand:

_Patient name: 'Namikaze' (Note: place holder name. See Shodai-sama) Naruto _  
_Blood type: A_  
_Blood composition: 33% Senju, 33% Uchiha, 33% Uzumaki, and 1% Unidentified_  
_Basic system: 50% greater muscle mass, lightweight hollow bones allow for double amount of bone marrow and increased structural strength. Reinforced ligaments & tendons. Highly developed eyes(possible relation to Dōjutsu). 2X the standard nueral pathways, increased learning and reflexes._  
_Chakra: Very dense and strong, incredible reserves for age_  
_Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan, Senju Chakra Manipulation (unawoken), Uzumaki Chakra reserves/life-force_  
_Chakra Reserves: Mid-Chunin_  
_Nature Affinities: Water/Earth(Reccomend paper test for affinity strength)_  
_Potential: S-SS (greater with proper guidance)_

...Silence. The faces of everyone there registered; shock and disbelief. Hiruzen let out a low whistle followed up by a barely audible "wow" from Mito. Suddenly Madara, spoke up "Doctor-san, this report mentions a 'Senju chakra manipulation' as a registered kekkei genkai. However, I've never heard of that, what is it?" Seeing the nods of acquiescence from the two Senju brothers the man of medicine quickly responded: "Uchiha-sama, as you know, there are many different kinds of kekkei genkai, both elemental and non-elemental, ranging from the Motukon of Shodai-sama to your own Sharingan. However there is one trait shared by all bloodline limits: chakra. Chakra powers or is effected by the specific person's body. Anytime a person's body manipulates chakra in a new, preferably beneficial, way this mutation is now-for all intents and purposes- a kekkei genkai or 'bloodline limit'."

Seeing every one was following, "Now, while this is normally due to a chance mutation in an individual, which can be passed through his lineage, hence the 'bloodline limit' bit. Once a family achieves a passable mutation, it can be passed along and remain the same; the Sharingan is a perfect example. Yet the Senju clan are an exception, each individual processes chakra in a totally unique way. Honestly it's fascinating, take Senju Toka for example, her Genjutsu was legendary due to her chakra pathways giving off incredibly rapid tiny bursts that overwhelmed the bodies defenses. Or" gesturing to Tobirama" Nidaime-sama's utter mastery of Suiton and manifestation of Hyoton. Even young Tsunade is showing signs of uniquely formed chakra gates; potentially giving her unseen chakra control."

"So doctor-san, what you are saying is that since the Senju are genetically unstable it increases the chance and variety if positive mutations happening?" Seeing his nod the young Sarutobi gave both Senjus a cheeky grin and said "Well, you guys heard the doctor" pointing an accusatory finger "you're a bunch of freaks!" Suddenly, the room became particularly cold and, before any one could react, Hiruzen was strung upside-down by a wooden tentacle and being given a ferocious nuggie by Tobirama. "Itai! Itai! I'm sorryy!"  
"What was that Saru?! We didn't hear you, what were you saying about us?!"  
Hiruzen just whimpered; "I'm sorry Senju-sama, the Senju are completely superior to me in every facet of existence. I am unworthy to even be in your presence. Please forgive a humbe wretch like me."  
"That's right and don't forg-" the white-haired man was interrupted by the sound of a wailing child. Turning with a start, there was a scene that would haunt them for the rest of their days. It was Hashirama bawling in Mito's arms about "Mean students making fun of me". Sadly, Mito seemed used to this event and therefore was taking it in-stride, until a forceful fist to the head and a, "Senju Hashirama! Quit acting like a spoiled Genin and suck it UP!" Managed to stop the Mokuton user's bawling.

Everyone else in the room in the room were leaning heavily due to their sweat drops. Shaking himself, the doctor took a breath and said "However that's not all" ignoring the cries of shock " and this is more then surprising, a better word would be, unsettling. We have come to believe that young Naruto-kun is in possession of a secondary chakra system within his body"

Now every was silent and more then a few were bone white. Mito whispered "...he is a jinchūriki?" The young Sarutobi voiced his concern with a, "how? All of the nine are sealed!" His intensity made the elderly doctor jump back in fright."We don't know", admitted the doctor, "we tested his blood and chakra for signs of youki, however even with the tests we developed under" motioning to Hashirama "Senju-sama in the first war we still couldn't find any."  
Hashirama was the first one to break through the shock, clearing his throat he said "While this is a shocking development we still need to figure out what to do with Naruto-kun. I believe the best course of action is to talk to the boy and then ask what he wants to do from here. Maybe, Naruto-kun himself could shed some light on himself"

With a chorus of affirmatives from the group they all thanked the doctor and then left.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

While the group of adults were receiving the reports of the blood test the young Rinnegan wielder was meditating on the shore in his mindscape. His breathing was synched up to the ebb and flow of the water while his body felt the strength and support of the earth. Suddenly a voice popped up right next to him: **"Ne, Naruto-kun, I want to do something when your friends come back that will help you with your 'condition'. Is that okay?"**

"GAAAaaa-" the young boys scream was cut off by him crashing into the lake behind him, resulting in a huge plume of water. Heaving himself back onto dry land, "Dammit Jiji! What the hell! You can't just sneak up on a kid like that!" However his rant was interrupted by peals of laughter from behind the sage;who wore a shit-eating grin. Shaking the water out of his eyes, the child saw a group if people looking distinctly out of place in his mind, "Baachan? Hashi-jiji? Madara-jiji? What is everyone doing here?!" The ensuing glomping session was interrupted by a timely cough from the elder Rinnegan wielder.

However, before anyone could react to the cry of **"Tou-san! Tou-san!"** The father of ninjutsu, himself, was then glomped by a red and orange blur. Laughing was heard from the cloud of dust. Once it cleared, the sage was shown petting a fox? Yet, several things were strange, one it was roughly the size of a horse. Second it could talk and third it had nine tails that were wrapped around the laughing man.

**"While I appreciate you shrinking down so as to not crush me, Ku-chan, I think you have just alarmed our guests."** Looking over to the group of adults revealed them having pulled Naruto behind them and had their weapons out. Tobirama and Madara, Sharingan spinning wildly,where brandishing their swords. Sarutobi had a large Bo-staff behind his back. Mito whipped out a scroll and Hashirama got into his Taijutsu stance. The large fox recognized the threat to the senin and the moved in front baring its impressive fangs at the group. Mito sternly said "Naru-chan stay behind us! We don't know how this monster got out but we will protect you!" The 'monster' statement cause it's hackles to rice and nine tails to whip around menacingly. **"Monster?! Insolent ningen! Don't presume you know anything!" **The opposing sides tensed to charge before a childish scream of "STOP!" Froze everyone in their tracks.

The young boy squirmed out of the group of adults. Ignoring the warnings and cries of protest from the warriors, Naruto ran in-between the two groups. Pointing at the fox "Who are you?!" Then gesturing to everyone " and how are all of you in my mind?! Jiji care to explain?" As both active Rinnegans looked at each other, one expectant and the other with barely restrained mirth. Holding his hands up in a placating gesture he decided to indulge his charge,  
**"Alright, fine, kodomo I will answer your questions. First I shall explain the reason why your friends are here..."**

* * *

**-Flashback no Jutsu: 10 minutes ago-**

* * *

**/Naruto's Hospital Room\**

* * *

The group cracked open the door to the young blonds door, peeking in they saw an unconscious five year old boy. His spiky blond hair in disarray and his cerulean blue eyes closed. The boys visage was one of utter peace. The red-headed woman sat down next to the boy, "Hashi-kun he looks so peac-" as she started to stroke the boys silky hair, Mito passed out. The black-haired Senju raced over and once he touched her, he is out like a light as well. "Tobirama, Hiruzen help me out!" "Hai!" The three legends jumped into action, desperate to separate them from the boy. Yet to no avail, as soon all five of the adults are sprawled on around the boy; minds somewhere else...

* * *

**/Naruto's Mindscape\**

* * *

"Ugh my head, where the hell are we?" The young brown-haired man groaned. He scanned his environment, with eyes newly adjusted to the low light, and let out low whistle at the sight. A beautiful valley with a lake in the center. He suddenly jumped at a **"impressive isn't it."** Coming from behind him, he saw a man holding his hand down to him. Sensing no ill intent, the Sarutobi took the hand and stood up.

"Where are we stranger?" The man's face crinkled into a proud smile. His voice rang out strong and smooth with a regal timber, **"Tell me, Sarutobi Hiruzen, what are your thoughts on young Naruto-kun?"** The Sarutobi tensed, with narrowed eyes he addressed the stranger "How do you know of me?" Stepping forward grabbing the man's haori " and so help me if you did anything to Naruto-otouto-" He trailed off as he looked into the man's metallic-purple eyes. Confusion set in when the man's grin suddenly get broader and offer a response that the brown-haired teen didn't expect** "Otouto? Hmm well that does simplify things greatly."** Freeing himself from the younger boy's grasp, he turned around and started to walk towards the lake. Tossing a **"come young 'Saru' the others are waiting"**

"Oi! Stop!...Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me alone!"

* * *

**Down at the Lake**

* * *

The others down by the lake were discussing the strange man that had brought them together. Suddenly, they saw the object of their thoughts walking up being peppered with questions by Hiruzen. However, instead of snapping at the boy he just chuckled and gave a soft **"All will be explained in time young 'Saru'"** the almost grandfatherly tone of his statement calmed the protege of the Hokages.  
"Alright what are we doing here?" Madara gruffly queried "Also a better question, where is here?" The only answer was the man pointing to a form on the very shore of the water. It was small, like a child, meditating by the lake. Details were hard to make out in the low-light. Everyone turned to the Uchiha patriarch as he scanned the low light with his Sharingan.

"...It's Naruto... The boy down there is Naruto, but why?" The group turned to haori-clad figure in confusion. Shaking his head retorting with a dismissive, **"All in good time"** his smile suddenly getting devious, eyes glinting in an all too familiar way. The same face Naruto gets before he plays a devious trick on someone. Being the boys main targets, they learned to recognize it out of a misguided form of self-preservation.  
The man piped up, **"it would be a shame if someone interrupted Naru-chan's meditation time, ne?"** Mouthing a quick 'watch this' and sneaking off, the groups misgivings gone in a flash at the prospect of revenge at the boy.

* * *

**-Flashback no Jutsu: Kai-**

* * *

Upon hearing the story the boy seemed confused. "While that's a nice story it doesn't explain the how OR why, so what gives?" His deduction was rewarded with a face-crinkling smile from the sage. Who ruffled his hair and secretly delighted in the Rinnegan-enhanced glare o'death curtesy of the golden-blond. **"I'll answer those two questions before explain my"** motion to the fox **"companion here. The mechanics behind how your friends are here are incredibly complex, so to simplify I used physical touch to create a string of chakra that pulled each ones conscious into your own."**

This time it was Mito who voiced her confusion, "Wait, wait, wait, we are in Naru-chan's brain?" "No, Mito-hime, we aren't in Naruto-kun's brain, we are in his mindscape." Hashirama interjected "however, I've never heard of one like this before." Letting the group discuss it for a bit the legendary Sage coughed to gain their attention. **" Ah good, now that I have your attention, I can explain why this"** gesturing around them **" is so fantastically different is due simply to his eyes, and me by association. You see his mind is both a construct of his mind and his chakra; given shape due to my actions. While young Naruto-kun and his Rinnegan grow, this too will change and grow. One of the things it displays are the boy's chakra natures, as one can see all he has of now are Doton and Suiton."**

The group listening was bug-eyed at the man's explanation; given in the casual tones of one talking about the weather. The man just chuckled and said **"well he wouldn't be my heir if he was normal. Now-"** Suddenly he was cut off by a "Hold on a minute! Heir? Who ARE you? Why do you know Naruto-kun? And WHAT do you want with him?!"

The man just waved his hands in a placating gesture and then scratched his chin mumbling **"well I believe you do deserve to know."** Clapping his hands enthusiastically he pointed to himself with his thumbs and stated **"Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. I like meditating, ramen, training young Naruto-kun, and my kids"** as he gestured to the fox **" I dislike war and suffering. My dream is to make Naruto-kun into a shinobi of legend."** He snaps **"oh! I almost forgot, you all probably know me as the Sage of the Six Paths..."** The newly identified Hagoromo trails off as he sees many in the group have their jaws on the ground. Shaking like a leaf, Hashirama stuttered out "T-t-t-he S-s-ag-g-e of th-the S-I-ix P-p-p-paths?" Mito stepped in "and N-Naru-ch-chan is your heir?!" With Madara bringing it home with a blunt "Hnn". Simply because he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't stutter. What did Hiruzen do? Simple, he fainted. Sweat-dropping at the sight, the Sage decided to continue and live with the consequences, _**"hmm, I wonder if Naruto-kun would get in trouble if I mentally break them"**_. Turning to Naruto and the Fox, **"Ku-chan can you go and play with Naruto somewhere else? I have very important things to discuss with his friends."**

Keen eyes narrowing at that, yet the Fox just played along, **"Okay Tou-chan!"** while scurrying off with a giggling five-year old on its back. Mito just giggled and said "Look not even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune can escape little Naru-chan's charms!"

Everybody just swear dropped, and Hagoromo decided it was time to get down to business, his visage suddenly set in stone, Rinnegan eyes like flint with an aura of total authority he informed them,**"as I told you, Naruto is my heir however you all must understand how important it is for all of us to raise the boy right."** Seeing their confusion he elaborated, **" the boy isn't required by any to be the hero. The Rinnegan is bestowed upon a chosen one in the times right before great peril. It's power could be that of salvation or that of destruction. So as you can see the boy needs to be raised correctly! Nothing can be given all must be earned, he needs to understand true strength! What you, my descendants have grown to call "The Will of Fire" needs to be written in his very soul!"**

Releasing a breath to calm down after his impassioned speech, **"The boy's potential is one I have never seen before in this world. So much so that I need much help in harnessing it. I have come before you with a plea, train the boy in all aspects of being a shinobi. I know you know of his heritage, almost a perfect three-way split between Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha, truly curious, ne? So do our descendent a service! Raise him to contain the best of all, each drawback overwritten by another's strength! What do you say, have a chance at history, it's at your fingertips, just grab it!"** The aura dissipating as soon as it came on, leaving the 5 even more stunned then before! Here was who many would consider a god pleading with them for help!

Suddenly both Madara and Hashirama yelled "I call him first!" "No I do!" "Hey stop..." "...copying me!" When it was shown words wouldn't due, they choose to stare nose-to-nose lighting arcing between their eyes. Both were silenced by two fists and a "SHUT THE HELL UP'TTEBAYO!" Curtesy of an enraged Mito, who then snapped her hands over her mouth and glowed a red darker then her hair. "Oh my God, I haven't said that since...forever..." With that, everyone except the sage just broke and started laughing; trying to vent all of the ridiculous stress.

After 10 minutes of red-faced, ground-pounding, tear-inducing laughter they all finally managed to calm down. **"Is everyone better now?"** The Sage inquired with a tone if an amused parent, **"or do you need another moment?"** Now they were all red-faced for a different reason.

Hashirama stepped forward, bowed deeply at the waist, "I, Senju Hashirama, offer my training to your heir, Namikaze Naruto."

He was quickly followed by Madara, "I, Uchiha Madara, humbly offer my training to, Namikaze Naruto, your heir" Following one-by-one;

"I, Uzumaki Mito, offer my skills and training to Naru-chan."

"I, Senju Tobirama, offer both my training and skills to your successor, Namikaze Naruto."

"I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, humbly offer my skills to Namikaze Naruto."

Bowing deeply at the waist, **"I, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, humbly accept your offers on behalf of my apprentice and heir, Namikaze Naruto."** Throwing them a heartfelt smile he said **"Now! It's time for a lesson plan ne?"** His smile got devious **"How should we tor-train, whoops! Slip of the tongue, how should we 'train' young Naruto-kun?"** Everybody's smiles got decidedly malicious at that question.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape: Nearby River**

* * *

Naruto suddenly stopped playing with Kurama, who had declared Naruto 'worthy' shortly after meeting him, and felt a cold chill up his spine. He shivered but stopped when a gruff voice punctured his thoughts, **"What's the matter kit"**, inquired the fox,**" you act like you touched death."**

"It's nothing 'Rama, I just felt like I will be in a great deal of pain very soon." All this got him was a very throaty chuckle from the Kyuubi. **"Well if I know Tou-chan like I do, I'd say he is getting those ningen to train you to become a ninja"** Naruto's eyes suddenly became shining stars, each fighting for the limited room on his face. In his excitement he subconsciously activated his Rinnegan, this turned his star struck orbs into large, brilliant, orange ringed suns burning brightly with determination and excitement. Then with a voice that matched his eyes he declared," if Sage-jiji is getting people to train me, I'm not going to let them down! I'm going to get strong so I can protect everybody! Even you 'Rama!"

The fox's eyes widened for a minute, nipping at the boy's heels. **"Come on kit, hop on, I have the distinct feeling that they are done speaking."** "Okay 'Rama let's go!" On the outside, Kurama was chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm, however on the inside the fox was reeling from the kid's declaration. _**"Tou-chan you chose well, not even this can stop him... I wonder what the others will think of him"**_

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape: By the Lake**

* * *

"Jiji! Jiji!" A happy child's voice floated through the air, gaining eveyone's attention. They turned and saw a beautiful five year old blond boy, riding on a horse-sized nine-tailed fox, having the time of his life.

"That, is going to take some getting used to" deadpanned Mito. "Agreed" added Madara "however as long as it doesn't try to harm Naruto-kun, then it will be okay."

Their thoughts were interrupted by an enthusiastic youth, "Hey guys! Did you have fun with Jiji?" Hashirama just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "yes, Naruto-kun, it was very...enlightening" everyone, minus the blond, just sweat-dropped at the understatement. Tilting his head in confusion, ignoring the whispered "kawaii" from both Mito and Hiruzen, "What did you guys talk about?" At this point Hagoromo jumped to the rescue and said **"Naruto-kun we were talking about you becoming a ninja-"** a gasp "Really Jiji!?" At the sight of his chuckle, any and all further thoughts were put on hold by a small golden blur screaming "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" And burying its head in the Sage's haori. "I'll get so strong that I can protect all of you! Even 'Rama!"

_**"Well he is already heading in the right dire**ction, that makes part of our job much easier.**"**_ Were the collective thoughts of the group, as they watched the heart warming scene before them. Ruffling the boy's hair, Hagoromo told Naruto **"Hai, Naruto-kun we believe that you should train to be a shinobi, and seeing your reaction I believe you agree, ne?"** The boy nodded so hard it looked like his neck would break, generating many a chuckle from the audience. **"Good now all of us here are going to help train you to be the best you can be but nothing will be given to you. Every bit of stamina or jutsu will be your own, not even with your eyes will you get cut some slack. You will sweat, bleed, and faint from exhaustion. It will be the farthest thing from easy. However if you give more then your best everyday and take out words to heart, you will gain strength! So what do you say wakai ichi? Wanna be like your jiji?"**

The boy gulped, and looked down, with bone white knuckles forming a trembling fist. The adults present leaned in to see his reaction, a gasp escaped when they saw it. Snapping his head up he stared into Hagoromo's eyes, Rinnegan-to-Rinnegan, his molten orange eyes like a raging celestial body, bursting with confidence and determination; "It doesn't matter, all it matters is that I can protect all of those precious to me! So, bring it on Jiji! Everyone of you, bring it on!"

Pride swelled in those present. Smirking, the Sage uttered the words that would start the rise of the greatest hero of the Leaf; **"Very well",** his Rinnegan gleaming with pride and anticipation, **"let us begin."**

* * *

**Done!**

**So just let me know how that was. The rating scale would be(from top to bottom): Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, Icha-Icha, Bingo Book, Ebisu Mission Report, or Academy Text-Book**

**But in all seriousness, reviews, ratings, support, ideas, jokes, large plots of land, favorites, and follows are all appreciated!**

**Take it easy,**

**Colbxious**


End file.
